It seemed a good idea at the time
by keepsmilin'buddy
Summary: Claiming to be the girlfriend of Captain Hook may mean that things get a little out of hand. Maybe a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Tapping her fingers repeatedly against the counter, Emma glanced around to make sure the coast would remain clear. Her attention was once again drawn to her hands when a bottle of Tequila was shoved in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, placing some money for the waiting bartender.

Another swift scan of the pub, and Emma tentatively took a sip. Ooh, that was good. It practically burned away her nerves. Until she caught sight of him.

Immediately, Emma stumbled off her stool. No way was she going through another public embarrassment like she had had to cope with for the past few weeks.

Many people gave her dirty looks as she barged through them, all the while trying to find a way to disguise herself into the shadowy corners.

"Emma!"

Oh no. He caught her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins with the little amount of alcohol that she had taken in. Maybe if she didn't look at him, he would think he was mistaken. Just a random blonde woman, not the one he was looking for. Unfortunately, he was persistent and probably learned from previous experiences that she was prone to ignoring him.

"Emma, come on!"

Come on? To what, her senses? Because that was exactly what she had been doing this whole time. The moment she ran into him in New York was the moment she knew that this 'starting over' business would come up. No, there was no way to get rid of him. Turned out that her parents, his father (Rumpelstiltskin, of all people) and her son—or their son, as Emma had now grown accustomed to being Henry's parent with two other people—wanted them together. The problem was, she really didn't.

More elbowing through raucous people, more calls from Neal. To the worst of her luck, she collided right into someone.

"You seem to have a thing for this, Swan,"

How she could get even more unlucky was beyond her. She managed to break free of his arms which had circled her the same way he had when she had tried to stop him from tripping over right into a trap on the beanstalk.

"Hook, not now," she snapped over the chattering and low music.

"Emma!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Hook smirked.

"What paradise?" she replied, ducking from him and continuing her attempt at an exit plan.

As she continued to struggle through the sweaty crowd of loud people, she pondered on how Neal could have tracked her down here. The Rabbit Hole wasn't a common place for a member of the Charming's to go, so she had hoped that here she would be secluded from all their suffocating dating encouragements. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Emma!" Somehow, Neal pounced out of a cascade of chuckling people. Right in front of her.

"Go away, Neal!" she snarled.

"Look, Emma, I know our past was hard—"

"You abandoned me without a second glance!"

They had the attention of the whole pub now.

"I was fulfilling your destiny!"

"Maybe you should have left that to be my choice. You should have told me,"

"You would have thought I was crazy!"

"Wasn't that a risk you were willing to take?"

A pause, where a few people coughed in the uncomfortable silence. Emma didn't miss the amused gleam in Hook's eyes from where he stood a few feet from her.

Neal had the decency to look ashamed.

"Besides, it doesn't matter," A sudden idea had rose in her mind as she caught sight of Hook's smirk. "I'm dating someone anyway,"

Seemed like the people of The Rabbit Hole enjoyed a good piece of drama. Their murmuring buzzed like bees in a hive.

Neal's face contorted.

"Who?" he demanded.

Without a second thought, Emma reached out and pulled Hook beside her. Before the pirate could object, she stamped her foot on his.

"Hook,"

"Hook?" Neal spluttered incredulously.

"Sw—" Hook's protest was cut short by an elbow in the ribs from Emma.

"Yes, Hook," She gave a tight-lipped smile.

"What?! Emma, just because you may have shared one drunken kiss does not mean that you are together!"

Already, he had made an assumption. A story was quick to form in her mind so her retaliation would be rewarded with satisfaction.

"We've been meeting for weeks, Neal," she insisted, using an acting skill in which she prided in. "We've been keeping it a secret because I wasn't sure how to tell Henry or my parents or you. But now I need to tell you. It isn't fair otherwise, to all of us,"

Gaping at the two, Neal turned to see if his bewilderment was shared by any other person in the pub. Most had gotten bored and were now minding their own business.

"So…" he cleared his throat. "Congratulations, I guess,"

With that, he left. Emma might have felt guilty had she forgotten the day he left her in jail for his crimes. Though, if she had known it was that easy to get this problem off her chest, she would have done it sooner.

Unsure about the damage she had done, Emma turned to glance at Hook. If looks could kill, she would be a slithering mess on the floor.

"Hook," she started.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" he hissed.

"It's temporary, okay?"

"Do you expect me to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Only until Neal gets bored and finds someone else,"

When he still didn't look convinced, she sighed.

"Let's get some drinks and talk about it. Please, Hook, I'm finding this whole 'get back together' thing really tedious,"

A moment of silence where Hook considered it. Finally, he answered with a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Swan,"

Well, she was getting somewhere.

 _Finished the first half of season three, watched a couple comedies and this is what comes out._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, love," Hook took a swig out of his flask. "What role do I have to play in favour of your highness?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma began tapping with her fingers once more on the surface of the table. The Tequila she had ordered—again—did nothing this time to relieve her of the increasing stress. Had she just done that? Had she just pleaded Captain Hook—the man who had been wreaking havoc in Storybrooke—to pretend to be dating her?

"You know full well, Hook,"

"I've never had many intimacies with a woman," he replied, piercing eyes scrutinizing hers. "Just one-night-stands, as far as I was concerned,"

At this, Emma scoffed. "Not even Milah, then?"

One reason she tended to avoid alcohol was because it seemed to always get hold of her tongue. Immediately, without looking at him, she began to form some sort of pathetic apology.

"Hook, I-"

"It's fine," his voice was sharper than normal, probably because it was a tender subject.

The conversation of other people along with bustling feet and many clinks of glasses, plates or cutlery enveloped the two into what felt like an awkward silence.

"You don't seem so fond of Baelfire,"

It took a moment to realise what he was talking about. Still, she was trying to get used to Neal's original name being used here and there.

"It's… complicated," She sighed.

"You can't trust him anymore,"

She wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew.

"Look, all I need you to do is pretend we're blissfully happy for a while. When Neal finds someone else, then we can fake a breakup or something,"

"It sounds like we're going to end up being pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"We're not going to break up immediately, Hook. Like maybe a few months later?"

"The thing is, Swan, Baelfire seems the type that never gives up. What if he waits for a year, or longer, to the point we have to fake a marriage?"

"Did you not just see Neal leave after a few seconds of discovering my new date?"

Not to mention the fact he left her pregnant in jail because Pinocchio instructed him to.

"I also saw his anger,"

Frustration gnawed at the ball of anxiety inside her.

"Please, Hook. Just do this, for me,"

"Why would I do anything for you after you left me to the mercy of a beast?"

"The same reason you didn't simply leave when I asked you to help in the first place,"

She got him. That devious glint in his eyes was gone, replaced by a shadow. There were more moments where she grew increasingly impatient as he looked everywhere except her. At long last, he had a grin fixed into place, flashing his teeth.

"Alright, Swan. I'll play this game,"

* * *

A plan had formulated between Hook and Emma. Considering how Neal had most likely told the whole town that Captain Hook and The Saviour were dating, it was decided that they tell her parents and her son. Although they probably already knew. The part Emma dreaded most was the disappointment that was sure to form in Henry's eyes.

The minute Emma knocked the door to the apartment she shared with her family, it flung open. Before either Hook or Emma could react, David blew his fist upon the pirate's face.

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Emma glanced at Hook, who was holding his nose in a disgruntled manner.

"You're dating _him_?" David questioned his daughter disbelievingly. "The pirate?"

"Well that's rude, mate,"

"I'll punch you again—"

"David!" This time, Mary Margaret was more firm. Though the way her mother critically eyed Hook, Emma could tell she didn't fully approve.

"Neal?" Emma didn't even have to string the whole question into words to get answers.

"I'm glad he did!" David snapped.

"Well, mate, it looks like you'll have to cope with your daughter and I being a couple,"

It was all Emma could do not to pull away from him when his hook circled her waist and pulled her flush against his side. If there was still such thing as Enchanted Forest rules, Emma could tell from the thunderous look on her father's face that Hook would be executed for treason in a matter of seconds.

"David, Mary Margaret," They always flinched when she referred to them in that way. "I'm with Hook—"

"Why?" her father intercepted, earning a stern look from his wife.

"Because he's the only person who has understood me since everyone has been forcing me into something I don't want,"

She had said what she thought made a plausible reason. After all, that was how she felt. In fact, it turned out to be very effective. Both her parents' eyes shone with a glaze of understanding.

"Oh, Emma…" Mary Margaret's voice faded.

Her father more than willingly pulled her out of Hook's grip before they embraced her.

"We just want you to be happy,"

She wasn't used to people caring for her. Perhaps the reason why she took everything the wrong way.

Eventually, they released their hug on her. Two down, one to go.

"Where's Henry?" she asked. "I need to tell him from my own words, not just stuff he's heard,"

"Henry's at Regina's," Mary Margaret answered, not appearing to truly see what was in front of her.

Great. Emma had a feeling that the mayor was going to be very smug about Emma prancing around her love life.

As she steered a smirking Hook out of the door, she heard her name being called. Swivelling around again, she awaited Mary Margaret's next words.

"When you get back, you're going to tell me everything about this relationship; your first date, your first kiss..."

"Spare us the details," David grumbled.

Hook exchanged an uncertain look with her. Looked like they had more to plan.

 _Spent the whole night watching this addictive show. Now on Season 4._


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's house had always been imposing, almost boasting about its grandeur. Yet never once did Emma feel intimidated when she set foot onto the premises. Dragging an irritated Hook in her wake, Emma marched to the front door and knocked. When it opened, Regina stood there. Still as immaculately dressed as ever, the mayor pursed her lips at the sight of Hook.

"Miss Swan," she acknowledged The Saviour with a nod of her head. "Hook,"

"Where's Henry?" Emma wasn't in the mood for formal greetings.

"My son—"

"Our,"

"Is upset,"

"Why?" she asked even if she had an ominous inkling.

"You and I both know the answer to that,"

"Look, Regina, I need to explain to Henry. Please?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. Eventually, she sighed.

"Henry!"

Her call was almost instantly followed by the pattering of feet on stairs. Henry beamed at Emma when he reached Regina's side, which confused her.

"Hi, mom!" he chirped. "Hi, Hook!"

The pirate smiled. "Hello, lad,"

"Hey Henry," Emma faltered. Furrowing her eyebrows at Henry, she thought aloud a question that had curdled in her the moment Henry came down without a trace of being upset.

"Henry, your mom said you were upset…"

Regina scoffed. "Could you easily forget that book convention?"

 _Shit._ She had completely forgotten, what with her constant escape routes from Neal and his attempt at rekindling a painful relationship. But now the memory of promising Henry she would come played fresh in her mind.

"It's fine," Henry insisted, shrugging. "It wasn't that important anyway,"

Yes, it was. Now she felt like the world's worst mother. Worse yet, she was going to have to tell Henry about a non-existent relationship.

"Henry, I'm sorry," she bent down to hug him. He mumbled again in her hair that it was fine. At that moment, she knew she wouldn't tell him about 'Hook and her' Not yet, anyway. So she suggested that they have some time at Granny's with a couple ice-creams later on. That way, she could make up for the book convention Henry had been so excited about as well as having to break some fake news.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't tell the lad," Hook remarked.

The docks seemed like a good place for Emma to reconsider what sort of reaction she would ensue from her impulse in The Rabbit Hole.

"I will. In the meanwhile, I need you to promise me a couple things,"

He scowled, as if he could tell what was coming.

"No more murder attempts at Rumpelstiltskin,"

"I stopped pursuing the bloody crocodile, remember?"

She did. After Cora died rather than Rumpelstiltskin, Emma had discovered Hook ambling through Storybrooke in a victory stance. Not wanting more chaos in the town, she had arrested him. Only did she bail him out when they struck a deal; he stopped trying to kill Rumpelstiltskin. If he broke it, she made it clear that he would end up locked up for longer than the curse of Storybrooke had lasted. Ever since, Hook had been lurking at the corners of Storybrooke. He was fairly passive, though she never missed the murderous gleam in Hook's eyes if Rumpelstiltskin ever happened to stride into the same room.

"And act like you are in a relationship," she finished, ignoring him.

"In what way?"

"Just try to pretend you care,"

He snorted. "Was I doing a bad job before?"

* * *

That evening, Emma sat at Granny's with Henry. Her son was wolfing down his Rocky Road Sundae. Emma didn't even touch hers.

"Henry..." When he turned to her with expectant eyes, she sighed. "There's something I need to tell you—"

"You're dating Captain Hook?"

"Yeah," She shrunk in defeat. "Who told you?"

"I kinda already knew. Since when did you walk around the whole town with Hook in your midst?"

Opening her mouth in slight shock, Emma tilted her head. Smart kid. Before she could ask any more, Henry returned to his ice-cream.

"And—and you don't mind?"

"Not really. I want you to be happy,"

Her stomach churned with guilt. At this rate she would never be happy.

"I feel bad for dad, but I think he understands,"

Henry possessed a nature that most of the people of Storybrooke seriously needed to gain.

"Thanks for understanding, kid,"

"I love you, mom,"

She wasn't expecting that, but she returned his smile nonetheless.

"I love you too, Henry,"

* * *

They spent a while at Granny's, enjoying some more ice-cream in which they had ordered. It was when the evening glow dimmed did Emma decide that it was time to leave. Not looking forward to saying goodbye to Henry for the night— as it was still Regina's turn to take him in— she shrugged on her jacket while making sure to savour every minute of her son's chatter.

"Emma!"

Henry stopped mid-sentence. Irritated at who had cleared away the enthusiastic gleam in his eyes, Emma swirled around to see who had called her. Ruby sauntered over, grinning.

"Sorry, Henry,"

"It's okay," he told the granddaughter of Granny.

"Henry, do you mind if your mom and I have a private chat?"

Raising her eyebrows at Ruby, Emma folded her arms.

"Go outside, kid," she assured her son. "I'm coming in a minute,"

With a smile, Henry skipped out of the door. Emma chuckled lightly.

"So what is this chat you wanted?" she asked a Ruby, who seemed to barely be able to contain herself.

"Is it true that you're dating Captain Hook?"

"Yeah. Have a problem?"

"Nope. But now it means you can join me,"

"On what?"

"Date night,"

"Date night?"

"You heard me,"

Emma frowned. She didn't particularly like the sound of that.

"What do you mean by 'date night'?"

"You know, a couple drinks at a bar or somewhere,"

"I don't know, Ruby…"

Not once did she plan to show any sort of affection toward Hook in public. As far as she was concerned, they were simply claiming to be dating. When Neal moved on, so would they.

"Please, Emma. I'm begging you,"

"Why?"

Ruby didn't seem the type to beg. She was a boisterous woman who got what she wanted.

"Because your mother did a match-maker thing with me,"

"Ah,"

"And I have no idea who this person is,"

"Right. Well, you could just not go at all,"

"Have you seen your mom's determination?"

More than enough of it. With a sigh, Emma finally nodded.

"Fine,"

As Ruby thanked her, Emma began to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

 _Coming to the end of Season 4. Glad at the moment Killian and Emma are a permanent couple._


	4. Chapter 4

_Just wanted to say thanks for reading and for reviewing!_

When Ruby had persuaded her to come to this 'date night', Emma had been under the assumption that she was referring to a different time. Then her friend informed her that it was actually the very same night.

After this piece of information, Emma was ready to refuse to take part in it. She couldn't just randomly come out that night without any previous plans; she was a Sherriff and a Saviour with responsibilities. Dodging Neal's 'starting over' process had jogged her timetable (and memory) big time as it was.

" _Please_ , Emma! Just do this, for once!"

Ready to argue against it, Emma caught sight of Ruby's desperate eyes. Obviously, she expected the worst from Mary Margaret's choice. To be quite honest, Emma didn't blame her. Mary Margaret had a tendency to find a rather odd assortment of people for blind dates. Once more, she noted how the desperation and begging was pretty out of character for Ruby.

"Fine," she muttered for the second time that night.

* * *

The first thing Emma did was to find Hook. That was easy, as he spent most of his times on his ship or at The Rabbit Hole. She was glad she had picked the pub first; he was sitting in the corner, chugging down the rum she knew filled up that flask.

"Swan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" was his immediate greeting when she slumped onto the booth next to him.

"Ruby's going on a date night tonight, and I need you to come with me,"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," an eyebrow shot up with his smirk.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Innuendos was something she was going to have to cope with as long as the fake relationship would last.

"So I need you to come to this place,"

Emma pushed the small note Ruby had scribbled last minute before Granny ordered her to continue serving the remaining customers. Hook snorted.

"Cupid's Kingdom?"

"A cheesy name for a bar, I know,"

Regina must have been having a laughing stock when she casted the curse and produced a bar with that name.

"Don't tell me Ruby chose this," he proclaimed with disbelief.

"She did," Emma shrugged. "I have no idea why,"

Ruby was being pretty different to her normal self lately.

He spent a while longer observing the note, though Emma could tell he wasn't really reading it. If anything gave it away, it was the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, Swan," he feigned a dramatic sigh, to which she raised her eyebrows.

"Hook, there are a couple rules to this night, you know,"

"What shall you request, your majesty?" Hook mocked a bow.

Not even bothering acknowledge it, Emma filed the rules that had been forming in her head the past few hours into words.

"No touching and no drinking—"

"What does the rum have to do with any of this?" Hook pouted. She involuntarily snorted.

"The last thing we need is you or me spilling the truth when alcohol has our tongues,"

"I still don't understand,"

"You're most likely to say the truth when under the influence of alcohol,"

One day, out of boredom in her misery of a life back at Boston, she had picked up a random magazine and read it. There were a couple facts there she had learned and treasured. That way, whenever she had a one-night-stand, she could keep herself to herself while the guy would be drunk off his ass.

Hook's puzzled face was priceless.

"You're not being serious?"

"I am,"

Hook was looking at his flask as if it had just betrayed him. Shaking her head in amusement, Emma rose from the booth.

"Be there at nine 'o'clock," she told him, before turning and leaving. She could have sworn he had mumbled something in return, but if he had, it had been whisked away by the noises of The Rabbit Hole.

* * *

Unlocking the door to her apartment was occupied with her worries of the night to come. Every thought was knocked out the minute she saw her parents sitting on the couch, arms folded. Very obviously waiting for her.

"Uh…"

"Where were you?" David asked, failing at his attempt at nonchalance.

"With Henry?" she replied sarcastically. "At Granny's?"

A quick chat with Hook hardly mattered.

"Why did it take so long?" her mother questioned, as if she were a detective.

"Because I want to have some quality time with my son?" Emma sniped, irritation beginning to creep up on her. What was their problem all of a sudden?

"Was Hook there?" David queried. At the way he received an elbow from his wife, Emma could tell that he wasn't supposed to be asking direct questions.

Just like that, the whole thing became clear. The moment she had set foot into the apartment, her fake relationship flew off her mind. It now all came rushing back. Along with a playful mood she hadn't felt in years.

"Maybe," she told them, smiling faintly and biting her lip for the desired effect.

When they stiffened, she had to stop herself from giggling.

"Emma. Tell us the truth please," her mother spoke like she would to her students.

"It's my business,"

Prancing out of the room, Emma didn't have to turn around to see their anxious faces.

Emma had managed to leave the apartment— after getting ready — before her parents could so much as notice the clicking of her heels. They didn't control her; she was a full grown adult. Yet she still felt like a naughty teenager.

* * *

When she advanced 'Cupid's Kingdom', Emma stopped and took a deep breath before entering.

The name 'Cupid's Kingdom' scarcely suited the bar. It was an electric blue rather than a soft pink. It was exploding with rock pop music rather than cheesy romantic ones. Something told her that she would likely end up visiting this place more often.

Scanning the bar made Emma realise just how popular this place was. Half the Storybrooke citizens she knew sat there, laughing and drinking. Honestly, the whole prospect made her more self-conscious of the fact that she had to pretend to be on a date with Hook.

Ruby was hard to miss, what with her vibrant red highlights and loud aura. Beside her, a man Emma remembered as the Storybrooke wedding planner sat. Hook wasn't there.

As Emma sat down, she smiled at Ruby.

"Hi Emma!" Ruby giggled uncharacteristically and scooted closer to the man, who appeared uncomfortable.

"Meet Maxi," she informed her friend.

"Maximus," 'Maxi' grumbled in return.

"Hey," Emma replied.

She watched as Ruby acted in her funny mood while her date kept checking his watch in a disgruntled manner. At one point, he got up.

"Look, I have to go," he told them, not seeming apologetic in any sense.

"Okay," Ruby waved him away dismissively. After he stormed out, Emma raised her eyebrows at Ruby.

"And you needed me, why?"

"At first I thought I would need a distraction so that I could get who I really want," Ruby claimed.

"Who is that?" Emma asked, amused.

"H—" When Ruby froze mid-sentence, Emma turned to see what she was staring unwaveringly at.

Mulan and Aurora had come to Storybrooke from The Enchanted Forest shortly after Cora's death. The two had stated that they were unsuccessful in retrieving Phillip's soul, and hoped that a member of Storybrooke like Regina or Rumpelstiltskin could help. In her mourning as Rumpelstiltskin— or more specifically, Mr. Gold— had grudgingly agreed to help (thanks to Belle), Aurora had wandered around the streets of Storybrooke. As a friend, Mulan had been helping her out. But now it was obvious who had stolen the warrior's heart.

However, whatever the two had been doing, it was gone in a flash when Aurora stalked out of the bar and left Mulan on her own.

"That's my cue," With that, Ruby left the table and strutted toward Mulan without a second glance.

Emma didn't know that she was into ladies, but Ruby was always full of surprises.

Emma at this point was more than ready to leave. Hook hadn't come and Ruby was trying to flirt with Mulan. Then she was stopped when Neal dragged an irritated woman towards her. Before she could bolt, Neal sat opposite her with the woman.

"So, Emma," he deliberately linked his arm with the woman, who gave Emma a venomous look. "What are you doing here on your own? Where's your boyfriend?"

She wasn't going to reply. She shouldn't have to. It was her business, and anger simmered in her even if the whole thing was a fake. He shouldn't be prying into her life.

With a glower in his direction, Emma stood up.

"Hello, love,"

Now Hook chose to come. Ready to attack Hook with verbal abuse to get her way out of this stuffy place, she snapped her stare to him. A small part of her wished she hadn't.

Yes, she would admit to herself— and only herself— that Captain Hook was attractive. As time went by, any thoughts had faded away. It was something she got used to. Yet now, as he stood there in his navy shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans with a smirk to highlight the gleam in his eyes, she would have easily ogled him for as long as she went uninterrupted.

Then Neal not so subtly cleared his throat.

It was then that Emma sat down in an absent-minded manner, inwardly scolding herself. Hook was quick to slide next to her. She could hardly object when he broke the first rule where his arm circled her and his hook rested on her waist. Not with Neal watching their every move through narrowed eyes.

Somehow, she found herself ordering a Tequila. That was the second rule broken.

Uncertain was hardly a way to describe how she felt. Even though an internal part of her relished in the way Neal glared at them.

She almost leaped in shock when the scruff of Hook's jaw brushed her ear.

"You look stunning, Swan," he murmured.

To her surprise, she replied with a light-hearted quip.

"Really, Captain?"

 _I'm leaving you there, otherwise the chapter would get too long. And OUCH, season 5 hurts._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

Emma could always tell when she woke up from a hangover; her head would be throbbing and her body drained from energy. Groaning, she opened her eyes. When her vision became clear, she attempted to recount the past night. All she remembered was ordering an extra Tequila with Hook in modern day clothing beside her, with Neal right in front of her.

Wait.

Hook?

The surface on which she laid on was soft and plump. Just like a mattress.

 _Holy shit._

Emma tumbled out of the bed, getting entangled in the sheets in the process. It was then that she realised there was no one else there. In fact, as she drank in her surroundings, she noticed that this was the extra bedroom that she occupied in her family's apartment. Her bedroom.

No sign of Hook. However drunk she had gotten, she didn't think she would have been stupid enough to take Hook to the apartment in which her already cautious parents waited.

She stepped down the stairs— still slightly dizzy— before plopping onto one of the empty chairs. Her parents were silently bustling around the kitchen. If she didn't know any better, they were deliberately giving her the silent treatment. Finally, when Emma took a sip of the hot chocolate she had just made, her father spoke up.

"We need to have a word with you, young lady,"

Young lady? Seriously?

"What do you mean?" she grumbled.

"Emma, you left the apartment at nine without a word and didn't come back. You had us worried sick!" her mother exclaimed.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want,"

There was a silence, one that pierced Emma uncomfortably.

"You and Hook…" Mary Margaret began.

"What on earth were you two doing before we came?" David burst out.

Emma frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were on his ship!"

As if a puzzle had been solved, her memory shifted and everything slammed back into place. Oh no.

"David! What the hell!" she yelled.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret admonished.

David crossed his arms.

"I beg your pardon?"

But he barely finished his sentence before she sprinted out of the apartment, jacket in hand, to The Sherriff's Station.

* * *

 _The Previous Night_

* * *

"So, how did you two meet?" Neal asked as if he were interrogating them. His date didn't seem appealed in the slightest to be there.

Emma let Hook answer Neal's poking questions. She wasn't going to bother.

"She found me under a pile of dead bodies," Hook replied nonchalantly, refilling his glass with more whiskey.

Emma tried not to snort at the incredulous look that ghosted Neal's face.

A lot of the time was spent with Neal attempting to get information of the two's (fake) relationship. At one point, Neal questioned on whether he could talk to Emma.

"Privately," he added at the expectant faces of the pair.

"Whatever you have to say, Neal, you can say it here," Emma told him firmly.

"Indeed, mate,"

After shooting a glare at Hook, Neal sighed.

"Emma, please?"

With that, his date glowered at him before getting up and flouncing away. Emma could take a guess and assume he had simply got this woman as his date so that he could try to make Emma jealous. Yeah, right.

"Fine," she snapped.

If it meant he could stop his whinging, then she would do whatever it took.

The loss of Hook's warmth against her was a strange occurrence that she noted as she followed Neal.

Once Neal had tugged her out of Hook's view, of whom was smirking at her irritation, he came dangerously close to her.

"Emma. Hook isn't right for you," he stated. "Once he gets into your pants a couple times, he'll get bored and leave you,"

Hypocritical son of a bitch.

"This isn't any of your business, Neal," she snarled, shoving him away from her personal space.

"Yes, it is. You're the woman I love—"

"If I was, the you wouldn't have left me without a second glance," she intercepted with belligerence.

He scoffed. "I was helping you, woman! When will that get through your thick skull!"

That was the time she did something that had always itched at her fingertips whenever he was in sight; she slapped him. Part of her wanted to punch him, but experience told her that she would suffer from bruised knuckles for a long while. The sound wasn't audible over the music, but a few people had caught sight of the scene and she could tell that a few were sniggering.

When she stalked back to her table, she told herself that she would get her jacket and leave. Yet she found herself next to Hook, spitting out her problems like the sparks of an uncontrollable fire.

"At this rate, we'll probably be stuck in this for years,"

"You think so, Swan?"

"Neal seriously thinks he can just win me back like that!"

"Hmm. I don't blame him. You are a woman to fight for,"

In a way to disregard the words which made her stomach flip, she grabbed the bottle and poured some more for herself.

He didn't mean that. She was sure of it. No one ever meant it.

They spent a while afterwards watching other people in their own business. Whether Neal was lurking in a shadow or had simply gone home, Emma was too buzzed to care. She preferred it when she had nothing to worry about.

The number of drinks she had consumed was beyond her. Hook was still at it.

"I hereby challenge you, Swan!" he slurred, pushing over some shots. She never stepped down from a challenge.

"It's on,"

When drinking became almost… boring, Emma shunted closer to Hook, who all but disagreed.

"Tell me something, love," he mumbled, closing the distance a little more. "If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

Unsuccessful at stopping her eyes flickering down to his lips, she looked back into his. The electric blue that stood out more than the lights around them. She wanted to lunge forward and press her lips against his. But an internal part of her that had shielded itself from alcohol rejected her desires.

"Come on, Hook," the briskness submerged from the fuzzy haze she had been enjoying for the past couple hours. "You're drunk. Back to your ship,"

Even if she herself was slightly unsteady on her feet.

Turned out they both needed each other's support when walking— or stumbling— back to his ship. When Emma entered the 'Captain's Cabin', as Hook so proudly claimed, she achieved on bringing the pirate to his bed.

"You that eager, Swan?" he quipped, smirking.

"I don't know," it came out in a flirtatious manner that was certainly not intended. To the worst of her luck, she ended up inflating his ego.

"Maybe you should find out," he murmured.

"Please," she scoffed at an attempt at waving it away as a joke. "You couldn't handle it," her voice was much to seductive for her liking.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it," he replied, emphasizing the 't' and faintly smirking.

His eyes bore into hers, something she could get lost in. Just like that, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and connected her mouth with his. A kiss exploding with passion as each pair attempted dominance. Immediately, his fingers twisted into her hair and pulled her closer. If her father's booming voice hadn't hacked through their moment of simultaneous passion and thrill, what would have ensued was obvious.

"EMMA!"

They pulled apart as if they had been shocked with a large douse of electricity. A millisecond later, her father flung open the door of the cabin, face murderous. Her mother flanked his side soon after.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he roared, nostrils flaring at the sight of their flustered faces, his daughter perched on the bed of a pirate who he despised.

Before any of them could so much as respond, her mother instructed her to leave. Grudgingly, Emma did so, with a glance at Hook. Who was ominously awaiting what was yet to come.

"Now listen carefully. I'm going to throw your ass in jail for all the crimes you didn't pay for…"

Emma would have turned back and informed her father that they had struck a deal about the whole thing, if she had been sober. Now, however, she was too exhausted for words to form.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

Cheeks flushed from sprinting, Emma arrived at The Sherriff's station to find Hook leaning against the bars.

"Well it's about bloody time!"

"Hook, I'm sorry," she sighed, fumbling for the keys in the drawer. "I was too drunk last night to talk to my dad,"

"To be quite honest, Swan," he told her in turn as she approached his cell and put in the key, "I think I should be the one apologizing,"

Pausing in unlocking his cell, she looked up.

"You said no touching and no drinking. I did way over the limit. I'm sorry,"

"Well, I kind of did that stuff myself as well," she replied, unlocking the cell. "And for the record, I really enjoyed last night, even if it was a bit hectic,"

"Everything about last night?" he asked, licking his lips in an absent minded way.

To avoid any awkward situations, she pretended she didn't hear, quick to busy herself with the files upon the desk, back turned to him.

"You can go, Hook,"

"Swan,"

She closed her eyes, sighing, before turning back around.

"Yeah?"

"I promise it won't happen again. This whole thing that went on between us,"

Good. She wanted to keep it that way. There were enough heartbreaks in the history of her emotions for her to bear as it was.

 _Little bit of an angsty ending to this chapter. Currently, I'm trying to cope with not having a full flow of OUAT episodes at my fingertips. Can't wait for these two to reunite!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This update was a little delayed than I normally do because life dug its claws into me._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

As the weeks passed, Emma learned that the people of Storybrooke couldn't resist sticking their noses in her personal business. Neal apparently wasn't the only one.

In an attempt to ward away any suspicions that would form into questions, Emma decided to make her fake relationship with Hook appear as convincing as possible. That meant she had to drag him out of the quiet corners that Hook preferred and make him practically bask in the centre of attention.

"This was part of the deal, Hook!" she insisted to him as he shrunk back into the corner of his booth in The Rabbit Hole.

"I don't recall agreeing to play 'happy couple', love," he replied stubbornly.

"We're pretending to date, Hook. Apart from drinking and having sex, what do couples do?"

"Nothing," he stated.

She snorted. "Is that all you and Milah did then?"

The moment it was out of her mouth, she registered exactly what she had just uttered. Why she kept saying scalding words towards the pirate who agreed to be her fake date was beyond her. He was on her side, more likely than everyone else at the time.

"Hook—"

"It's fine,"

She could never understand why he would say that every time she sniped something about his past.

"Hook, please. I don't want Neal thinking he's got a chance,"

Another one of those painstaking pauses. Then he looked back at her. Without noticing, the piercing gaze in which he gave her made her slightly giddy inside.

"Alright, Swan. I'll try and take a leaf out of your parent's book and make you blush with embarrassment,"

Better than nothing.

So from that day on, it was arranged. They would sit at Granny's a lot, especially for lunch, pretending to talk a civilised conversation when really they were tossing banter at each other in a light-hearted way. Sometimes they would pick Henry up from school together— to which both Neal and Regina were not so keen on— before taking Henry to the small Storybrooke park or the ice-cream parlour which a strange lady owned. They would often walk across streets, arm in arm, seeming lost in a bubble of happiness when really Emma wasn't sure what to feel. The fact that she was lying to her son, her parents, the town, heck, even Neal, didn't mix well with the freedom and another indistinguishable emotion she felt when she was with Hook.

* * *

"Emma!"

Not again, Ruby.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask—"

"Ruby, please, no more date nights," Emma intercepted, turning back to her computer. At the minute, she was trying to solve a particularly nasty case about little gremlins waddling around Storybrooke and vandalising people's property.

"This isn't a date night! Promise! I was actually going to ask if you would like a girl's night?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at this.

"And watch you and Mulan snog the whole time?"

Soon after the time in Cupid's Kingdom, the two got together. Ruby had been mentioning for the first couple of days how they barely knew each other. Turned out, the couple had a lot more in common than they ever imagined. It seemed that they were inseparable, although Mulan still helped Aurora, and Emma had become the victim of Ruby's complaints.

"Mulan's not coming,"

"How come?"

"Aurora. Honestly, that brat isn't worth her time! Don—"

She stopped when Emma's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Okay, fine, I'll dump all my worries on a diary," she scoffed. "But seriously, can you come? Otherwise I'll be bored out of my mind for the whole night,"

"Well you can come and help with Henry, if you'd like,"

No way was Emma going to another bar.

"Ugh, I am not having children," Ruby commented.

Snorting, Emma returned her gaze to the computer.

"Please, Emma! Just this once. No Hook, no Mulan, just us two. Girl's night out. Please?"

Ruby was very good at impersonating a bubbly teenager and an innocent child simultaneously, even though she was a full grown adult. Sighing in a resigned fashion, Emma looked up again.

"It's my turn to have Henry, Ruby. You know how Regina and Neal are very precise with timing. Maybe another night?"

Groaning, Ruby waved goodbye, before leaving without another word. With a faint scoff, Emma eyed a little gremlin that was hobbling across Toll Bridge.

"Mom?"

"Henry!"

Pausing the footage, she frowned. She was supposed to pick him up in around fifteen minutes' time, when David came and took over her shift.

"Who brought you here?"

"Dad did. He said he was just passing and he thought he might as well,"

Yeah, sure. Whatever Neal was up to this time; Emma could feel irritation sneaking up on her. In addition, she began to feel angry for Neal believing that he could just pick up Henry whenever he wanted.

"Where is he now?" she asked, irritation scratching her voice.

As if on cue, Neal entered her office with a package of Granny's takeaway swinging from his hand.

"Hey, Ems!" he swooped in as if everything for the past weeks— years, in fact— had been completely fine.

"It's not your turn to get Henry!" she answered haughtily.

He faltered, placing the package on the file cabinet by the door.

"I know. It's just I wa—"

Passing by. Yeah, she'd heard enough excuses in her lifetime and this had to be one of the most common.

"Neal, please don't make excuses and please don't do whatever this is supposed to be," she gestured toward the whole thing.

"Mom, he was just being nice," Henry piped up.

Right. She tended to forget that Henry didn't view his other parents the same way Emma did.

"Yeah, I know kid," she shot a glare at Neal, who seemed extremely pleased. "Henry, why don't you go out into the hall? Me and your dad need to talk,"

"Okay!" Henry beamed.

Emma knew that to the kid, 'talk' probably meant sort out their problems and get together. Unfortunately for him, that just wasn't the case.

"Neal. Look at me when I say this: we are not getting back together. You can buy me onion rings or whatnot for all I care, but I'm with Hook now. Just accept it!"

The look on his face told her she was getting nowhere.

"Emma, face reality why don't you! Hook only wants you to sate his pleasure! Just like with my mom!"

She'd forgotten the whole family conflict with Neal's parents, one that involved Hook. Worst yet, she didn't have anything to say back. She knew next to nothing about Hook, except that he was a fairy tale pirate with a fondness towards rum and a burning vengeance toward a man who had taken his love. That was it.

At her sudden loss of speech, Neal took advantage, believing that he had a chance (as usual)

"I'm telling you from my experience, Emma. Stay away from Hook. He's dangerous, and horrible—"

"Thank you, Neal," she replied, smiling.

"What?" Even he seemed bewildered at her change of mind.

"I said thank you,"

"For seeing the truth?"

"Yeah. The truth that you're a bastard. Now get out," she snapped.

That's exactly what he did, grumbling all the way. She knew he wouldn't give up. Not yet, anyway. It was to her surprise when Hook came in. When he passed Neal, The Dark One's son shoved the pirate on his way out.

"He's still at it?" Hook asked, amused, as he reached her desk.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Smirking, he scanned the office and his eyes caught on Granny's takeaway.

"You eating that, love?"

"No, why?"

"I'm starving,"

Emma snorted. She gestured for him to help himself.

Henry came in, trotting to the desk where she sat.

"Hey, kid,"

This time she was going to give him a proper greeting. Embracing him tightly, she asked him how school was.

"Okay. But I don't get algebra,"

She never did as a kid either.

"Tell you what, when we get back home, how about I help you? Even though I'm no good myself,"

Grinning, Henry nodded.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Both of them turned to Hook's exclaim.

Even from her desk, Emma could tell that it was a burrito. When she was younger, with Neal, that had been her favourite food. Obviously Neal was under the impression that it still was.

"It's a burrito. Can I have it?" Henry chirped.

"Go ahead," Hook muttered, eyeing the food with disgust.

It was one of those moments that he made her want to chortle out loud. While Henry munched on his burrito and stared out the window, a sudden idea struck Emma. As Hook was casually leaning on her desk, she decided to bring it out all together before she shied away from the thought.

"Hook," she hissed, gaining his attention. "I want to ask you something,"

"Ask away, love,"

"I'm going to ask you out on a date,"

She couldn't quite distinguish what crossed over his features. It was a mixture of shock and interest. Along with something else that flitted by in which she didn't know.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" Almost instantly, that look was gone, to be replaced by a mask of smugness. Typical.

"Of course, I forgot! You're a little old-fashioned, Hook,"

"Well, I may be old. But I've still retained my youthful glow,"

Rolling her eyes, Emma settled on a final question.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Why so interested all of a sudden, Swan? As far as I was concerned, you're not that fond on interacting,"

Emma scoffed. Then she considered her answer. From all the time they spent together, they didn't know that much of each other. That could jeopardize their fake relationship. So she wanted to get to know him better. Only for the acting part. That's what she told herself. Only for the acting.

"We hardly know each other," glancing sideways to make sure Henry was still indulging in his burrito, Emma continued. "This date is about us talking. About ourselves, getting to know each other,"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that," he murmured.

"Neither am I. But we need to do this for the sake of this fake relationship,"

A moment of silence, as he was prone to doing.

"The things I do for you, Swan,"

So that was a yes, then.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! All the feedback that I have received on this makes me grin so much :-)_

 _I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow's episode!_

That night, Emma stayed at her family's apartment while she struggled through algebra with her son. Mary Margaret was reading a book while faintly smiling and David was fiddling with his phone.

"Emma?"

She paused from the algebraic equations Henry and her were battling to turn to her father.

"Yeah?"

"You and Hook…"

Not this again. Still her parents were at it

"What about us?"

"You don't plan on getting… married, do you?"

David now had the rapt attention of Mary Margaret.

Mouth opened in slight shock, Emma cleared her throat.

"We've been dating for, like, a couple months! Who said anything about marriage?"

"The two of you seem very close, that's all,"

Ah, so it was working well. Maybe a little too well.

"We're still just dating. I mean, marriage? It's way too early!" she couldn't help the incredulous laughter. The whole thing was fake, but she found that many of the emotions she felt were quite real.

As he nodded, she could tell her father was not reassured.

When she turned back to Henry and the equations, she noticed that the glaze of excitement he had been bearing earlier in his eyes were missing, instead replaced by… emptiness. She was going to have a word with her father and the types of topics he spoke about in front of her son. In the meanwhile, she was going to concentrate on cheering Henry up. It was the least she could do since his mother and father were never going to get together.

Because she knew that despite the fact that Henry had accepted that she and Hook were a 'couple', the kid still had hopes for his two parents to recouple.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Emma stared at the restaurant she and Hook had chosen for their 'date' on her phone. After browsing The Storybrooke Site (that was a thing, apparently) for different types of places they could eat at, the one they settled on was Ursula's. Once again, she racked her brains to make sure everything was in check: it was Neal's turn to have Henry and David was in charge of any chaos that would erupt around Storybrooke. Therefore, tonight she had no responsibilities to attend to, just like planned.

She answered the door that evening to Hook. Emma had grown accustomed to the modern attire he now always adorned, but he still got her every time with that grin.

"Hello, Swan!"

"Hey, Hook,"

When he offered his arm to her, she hesitated before lacing hers with his. After a glance back at a beaming Mary Margaret, Emma departed with Hook.

* * *

"So…" faltering at the expectant look on his face, Emma cleared her throat. She turned her head to the side, pondering on what to say.

The table they sat at was on the top floor, where the wall on Emma's side was completely made of glass. She had to admit, the view they got of the small Storybrooke buildings that were like cake decorations and of the brush of greyish blue beyond where the sea and sky merged was stunning. Despite the fact that it was six in the evening, there was still a honey glow that oozed over Storybrooke as dusk began to settle.

"Um,"

She looked back to him. Amusement was dancing in his azure gaze.

It was strange how she felt so lost with words when with him. Usually, he would be the one to give an innuendo and she would be the one to reply with a sarcastic comment. Yet now, they were supposed to be talking. She quite frankly had no idea how to start a conversation with the man that sat opposite her.

"It's a nice restaurant," was what she came out with.

"Aye," Hook replied.

They lapsed into silence for a while, watching other people eat and chat and drink without a care in the world. She missed that feeling.

When she glanced up at Hook, she could tell that he had been about to say something. But then a waiter strode to their table.

"Hello, my name is Attina and I am here to take any order you require," she huffed. She was obviously flustered, with her flushed cheeks and frizzy hair. Emma didn't blame her; this place seemed very busy.

Emma smiled at her, glad that there was something to distract her from the awkward conversation she had just struck.

"These are the menus," Attina placed two on their table. "I'll be with you when you need me,"

With that, she was cantering across to a different table.

Leaving Emma with Hook again.

"Hook—"

"Killian,"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Killian," he repeated.

Killian. It was weird how she was so used to calling him Hook that his real name had a peculiar effect. In all honesty, she thought he didn't care that people called him Hook.

"Okay, Killian," it was so unfamiliar. "I'm not really sure what to say, to be honest,"

"The same reason you asked me out on a date?" he quipped.

Scoffing, Emma flicked her gaze down to her menu as she gathered the reasons on why she had done this in the first place.

"We need to get to know each other…" she trailed off.

They sat there in the midst of Ursula's, in a silence of their own that blocked off the chatter, laughter and clinks of glasses and cutlery.

"I'll start, shall I?" he muttered. When she simply held Ho— Killian's gaze as an answer, he sighed. "This is harder than I thought,"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah, it is. But we're getting nowhere if we continue with ignorance. We need to do this, otherwise Neal's going to come bombarding in,"

"Are you two ready to order yet?" Attina's voice cut through the little talking that had emerged.

"Uh, no, not yet," Emma answered hastily.

"Any drinks in the meanwhile?"

"A bottle of rum for me,"

"I just want water,"

After Attina left, Emma caught Ho— Killian's, damn it— eye. He was smirking.

"Not fond of alcohol, love?"

"I'm not keen on getting another hangover for a long time, thanks very much,"

"Is it that? Or is it you know that I'll be even more irresistible after a few libations?"

If she were to compare the amount of people that lived in Storybrooke to the amount of innuendos Killian came up with, the innuendos would definitely win.

"No, I just don't want to wake up with a banging headache again," she replied, staring right back at him. No matter how fiercely certain she was, his smirk only seemed to deepen and of course an eyebrow was raised in the process.

"So, Killian," she wanted to steer away from any subjects that could lead to a query of their drunken kiss. It was a topic she had successfully managed to avoid the last couple of weeks and she wanted to keep it that way. "Just tell me… anything about yourself,"

"Anything?"

"Well, I did just say that,"

At her quip, he snorted, looking down at his menu. When he looked back up, she could tell that he was measuring what he was going to say.

"I quite enjoy playing the violin,"

That was unexpected.

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged.

"Whenever I got bored in my pirating days, I would play it,"

"Wow. I… did not expect that,"

They simultaneously chuckled.

"It's your turn now, Emma,"

She wasn't sure which one caught her off guard more, the fact that it was her turn or that he used her name. It wasn't often that he addressed her by her first name, but she supposed they were sort of equal now.

"I like kicking some ass," she replied. Which was true enough.

Once again, he chuckled.

"I gathered as much,"

They were quiet again.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Attina was back, and she sure as hell looked irritated. Ah, the wonders of stress.

"Um," with a glance at Killian, Emma conjured up the first thing that came to mind when she was in a seafood restaurant. "Fish,"

Duh.

"Please don't take the mickey," Attina snapped.

"I wasn't. Genuinely, I want fish,"

"What kind?"

Emma flitted her stare back to her menu.

"Rainbow Trout, grilled,"

Appearing relieved, Attina scribbled it down on her notepad.

"And you?" she asked Killian.

"Same as her,"

As Attina marched off, Emma looked back at Killian. If the glint in his eye told her anything, it was that she was in for a long night.

Emma stared at her icy glass of water that had been promptly delivered. A mist had climbed up the glass, as if someone had breathed on it.

"Do you still play the violin?" she found herself asking.

"Never had the chance, really. It wasn't the most entertaining activity that I could attend too,"

"Okay, buddy, I have no intention on finding out what those other activities were," she held up her hand as he grinned. A conversation with Killian always consisted of innuendos.

"Other than kicking arse, what else is it that you like to do?"

Well, that was a sucker if anything. Growing up, she had never been like all the other kids. They all had hobbies or talents. She had been too weighed down by her past. Yet even when she found her parents, all Emma enjoyed doing was catching those in crime. Even though ironically she had been a thief when she was younger.

"I never did much else, if I'm being honest,"

"Fair enough,"

Another pause. They were becoming so frequent that she felt numb rather than awkward in them.

"Can I take your order?"

The two's heads snapped to the boisterous voice.

"We already had our orders taken," Emma told her. Obviously there had been a misconception with table arrangements.

But it was evident that the woman wasn't listening. In fact, the brunette was eying Killian as if he were the rarest jewel in the world.

Surprisingly, Emma didn't like that. Not one bit.

Even when she cleared her throat, the woman still wouldn't stop ogling him.

"What's your name?" the woman purred, sidling over to a bemused Killian.

At that time, Emma could have done anything. She could have confronted her for flirting with her (fake) boyfriend. She could have called the manager. Heck, she could have got up and left with Killian.

Yet the impulse that came was triggered by an emotion she never thought she would be able to feel again.

So Emma grabbed her glass of water and poured the whole icy content onto the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-)_

 _I know that updating has been getting a little messy, but please bear with me. I hope this week will go smoothly with updating, but we'll see._

It was a soft and hesitant kiss at first. The brush of his lips on hers. But then his teeth grazed her lips. Which was almost a trigger for her to press harder.

Before she knew it, he leaned over her so that her back was against the couch while his hands were pinned either side of her head. His lips were hungry against hers, and she was just as much so.

With a smirk, she decided to turn the tables. Now she was on top of him, grinning at his flushed cheeks and wild eyes. He was swift to pull her down for another kiss, his fingers lacing in her hair. They couldn't stop; it was as if one was a breath of life to the other. Had there not been a rattle at their door, she wouldn't have been slammed back to reality the way she was now.

She was kissing Killian Jones. Captain Hook. Her fake date. She had let her walls down again. That might have been what swung them right back up.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

The fact that they were kicked out of Ursula's didn't particularly bother Emma. She was quite frankly amused that the woman had made such a huge piece of drama out of a glass of water.

Now there was one thing had to endure; Killian smirking at her.

"You were jealous," he stated.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Oh, don't try and deny it, love. I'm used to women fighting over me anyway,"

He chuckled when she slapped him on the arm.

"Killian!" she discovered that she didn't mind so much, because she herself was grinning.

"The Rabbit Hole?" he suggested.

"Hell no. I said no alcohol,"

The Rabbit Hole also contained many eager women. It was strange how it seemed to bother her nowadays whereas she used to scoff at Killian and his continuous flirting with random women.

She scanned the gradually dimming street. The whispering breeze kissed her legs, ruffling the hem of her blue summer dress.

"So, where to?"

"Granny's,"

Killian barely had time to even open his mouth before Emma was marching across the street. Faintly, she smiled when he caught up with her and offered his arm with a dorky grin. This time, she took it without hesitation.

* * *

"Do you think we're going to get interrupted here?" Killian asked, smirking, as he slid onto the seat opposite her.

"This is Granny's," Emma dismissed. "Unless Granny herself is going to drool after you, I think we're fine,"

"Ah, so you are jealous," he smirked, _again_.

"No, but the point was to talk with you. Not watch you flirt with every woman in sight," she sniped.

"That would be true, normally. But today, that woman made the move," he commented casually, piercing her once more with his gaze.

"What're you two doing here?" Ruby's voice shot through the conversation that Emma's heartrate was increasing from. Which was probably one of the best moments Ruby had ever chosen to disrupt.

"We got kicked out of Ursula's," Killian answered before Emma could. Shooting him a glare, she obliged to explain to a suddenly intrigued Ruby.

"This random woman was flirting with my boyfriend, so I poured water over her,"

Ruby nodded, as if she were judging the entire thing.

"Hmm. Maybe you should have poured red wine. That stuff stains," with a wink, her friend whipped out her notepad. "What would you like to order?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma requested her favourite food.

"One grilled cheese with onion rings, coming up," twirling her pen, Ruby raised a questioning eyebrow at Killian— who was scrutinising Emma— before asking him the same thing.

"I'm not really familiar with this place, love," he replied.

"Just give him grilled cheese. Trust me," she added at his raised eyebrow. "It's really good,"

"If the lady insists," he muttered, a corner of his mouth twitching.

* * *

It was strange that as they ate, talking to each other became almost a natural occurrence. Flowing conversation was dotted with laughs, jokes, smiles. This kind of time she was experiencing— one where she forgot about the burdens weighing her down from the clouds— had happened very little in her life.

"I often feel like my life has started too late," Emma hadn't considered the words before saying them aloud to break the stretching silence that had ensued.

"How so?"

"It's just…" now she wished she hadn't spoken at all. "I only met my son when he was ten. My parents gave me up and didn't meet me until I was twenty-eight," she sighed. How on any corner of earth she had ended up talking about a feeling that constantly pushed at her chest since she found a very different life here with Killian Jones— in other words, Captain Hook— was beyond her.

"Some people aren't as fortunate as you, love," he told her, leaning forward slightly. She didn't miss the way his hand was inches from hers. Or how it twitched closer, stopping last minute as if it had been restrained.

"I'm far from fortunate,"

"At least your parents love you," he whispered. It was so faint, yet she caught it before it was drowned by the fellow diners of Granny's.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Well, my mother died soon after I was born. So she didn't get the chance, really. I think that's why my father could never bear to look at me. The bastard sold me and my brother to the Navy when were younger,"

They both jumped when she placed her hand on his. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, nothing else; she was ready to pull her hand back. To the two's surprise, she simply smiled.

* * *

When it was dark outside, Emma and Killian finished their plates and were ready to leave, having already paid. Emma first wanted to talk to Ruby.

"How was girl's night?" Emma queried as Ruby came over to the table Emma shared with Killian and scooped up their plates. Emma wouldn't have remembered had Ruby not been mentioning it to Mulan, who had popped in for a chat with her girlfriend (and a making out session)

"You mean on my own?" Granny's granddaughter scoffed.

"Ruby, I'll make it up to you when I don't have work and I don't have Henry," Emma told her, guilt already beginning to gnaw at her for not asking Ruby about it in the first place.

"Tomorrow, then?" her friend asked eagerly.

"Sure. Where to?"

"The Rabbit Hole?" Ruby suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Killian interrupted.

"It's called girl's night," Ruby told him. "I'm going to take a guess and assume that you are not a girl," she quipped.

Killian smirked.

"Alright then, love," Getting up, he winked at Emma. "I won't intercept this lady talk,"

With that, he was strutting out of Granny's.

"He's going to come, isn't he?" Emma mumbled, faintly amused.

"Yep. Which is why we're going to go somewhere else instead,"

"Cupid's Kingdom?" Emma suggested.

"Nope, that would be too obvious,"

"Then where to?"

"You better not tell your boyfriend," Ruby warned, waggling her finger in the process. Snorting, Emma nodded.

"It's a place called Cindy's. You remember Ashley?"

Yep. She had managed to stop Mr. Gold from taking Ashley's baby before the curse broke. In doing so, Emma had to repay Gold with a deal. Leading her to come across Neal again.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's lately raised some money to build her own place. Something about 'Snow White isn't the only damsel who isn't in distress',"

Chuckling, Emma nodded for Ruby to go on.

"It's a café by day and a bar by night. What d'ya say?"

"Sounds cool,"

Her friend grinned.

"See you there,"

* * *

When she strode out of Granny's, she didn't expect Killian to be sitting on one of the outside tables.

"You seriously were waiting?"

"Well, I can't leave without saying goodbye to my date," he murmured.

"You know this is just fake, right?"

"Yeah, but technically we were supposed to get to know each other so in some ways it was real,"

Emma blinked, lost for words.

"Goodnight, Swan," he reached for her hand and gently kissed it. When he turned, she surprised the both of them again that evening.

"Killian, why don't you come home for some coffee?"

"I'd love to, Swan,"

* * *

So when Emma took him to sit at her family's apartment, she told herself that it was only for the coffee. To talk a little more. Yet she found herself flirting with him. This time, there was no alcohol to blame.

"You were jealous, Swan," Killian insisted. "You didn't even try to deny it,"

She scoffed.

"As if I would ever be jealous of you, buddy,"

"I don't know how true that statement is, Swan," he muttered. That faint smirk was back. So was the glinting eyes.

She didn't know shy she closed the space between them. Maybe because she was feeling in a good mood. He was the one to respond almost instantly.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

"David, or Emma, can you unlock the door? I left my keys at home!" her mother's voice called.

Why she didn't just pretend she wasn't home was far to the point of her knowledge. She supposed that her mind was fuzzy, with the kiss that had stolen her breath and the walls that were grinding back up.

Wrenching the door open without glancing at Killian, Emma allowed her mother to step into the apartment.

"Oh! You guys were busy..." her mother blushed furiously.

"No, no, Hook was actually leaving," Emma replied, trying to flush out the panic squeezing a lump in her throat.

She tugged him out as fast as she could before he could say another word and shut the door abruptly, leaning against it. Closing her eyes with a sigh of relief, she pushed her head backwards.

Surprised to see her mother watching her, Emma gave her a strained smile before heading up the stairs to her room. The strange look her mother was giving her was branded in her mind's eye.

 _Yep, I'm a horrible person. But I think next chapter will make up for that. So glad to see these cuties reunited, but did you guys see the 5x15 promo? LIAM, WHY?!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's really nice to know that you are enjoying this story! :-)_

 _Turned out that this week went far from smoothly (really sorry about that), but I finally finished this chapter._

Stepping out of Granny's after a fairly easy case added to her list of problems to solve, Emma enjoyed the cool evening breeze whispering against her skin. Then Hook came out of Granny's too, coming up beside her and partially blocking her way.

"Hook, what the hell!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Swan, who is that man?"

Oh, wow. He had actually noticed. Apparently he hadn't only been making googly eyes with his girlfriend the whole time.

"That man is my boyfriend, Lucas,"

Well, no. Lucas and her were simply discussing a burglary at his restaurant that needed solving, but Hook didn't need to know that.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" he hissed, eyes darting in between the door to Granny's — where she had arranged the formal meeting with Lucas— and her own eyes. Swiftly, she bit back the smirk that threatened to embrace her lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous,"

"Why would I be jealous? I have a girlfriend—"

"Right," Emma scoffed. "Lola," The water waiter.

"Ah, so you're jealous too," he mumbled smugly, a triumphant gleam visible in his eyes.

She had pondered on whether he was trying to make her jealous or not the past few weeks.

"Was that a confession?" she quipped, smirking at the way he clenched his jaw.

"Swan, since when did you want to get back into a relationship?"

"Since now?" she sniped, feigning irritation.

"I thought you didn't want to go into another relationship,"

"Well now I do. What's it to you?" Maybe she uttered it too quickly. Whatever it was, that glint in his eyes were swept away when he chuckled lightly.

"He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"Of course he is," she snapped defiantly. The way he stiffened at her certainty was priceless.

"Swan, please drop the act,"

"Only if you do," she replied, a little more playfully than she intended.

"Done,"

Then he hauled her flush against him, his hook at the small of her back and his hand twisted in her hair. His lips were heated against hers as he pressed her against the wall, his weight on her in a way that she forgot that they were standing right outside Granny's.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Previously_

* * *

"Emma?"

At her mother's voice, Emma immediately straightened up from clutching the bars of her bed, attempting to control her heavy breathing.

She had kissed Hook.

No, she couldn't claim it was alcohol. She had feelings for him. That wasn't supposed to happen. Damn it, she wanted him. But she just couldn't trust him. Or she couldn't trust herself.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Refocusing the blurred line of vision in which she had been seeing her mother, Emma recognised the 'concerned parent' face right away.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

To try and pry off that expression on her mother's face, Emma gave her a smile. Which came out more of a grimace.

"Emma…" Her mother sighed. She ran a hand through her dark hair, then appeared to make a final decision. When Mary Margaret came closer to her, the look in her mother's eyes wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

"Please, don't lie to me. Telling when someone is lying sort of runs in the family,"

Even her mother's light-hearted jokes couldn't distract Emma. She was determined to decline any assumptions her mother had made.

"Are you really dating Hook?" Mary Margaret asked firmly.

"I don't understand," Emma replied, a little more defiantly than intended.

"Is Hook simply a ploy to get out of a relationship with Neal? Are you two an actual couple? Because every time you two interact, you seem so... surprised,"

Emma looking down was a despairing disadvantage; that was one of the guiltiest possible ways of presenting herself when spinning a web of lies. As a bails bonds person, lying had been an excellent talent of hers. Yet with her mother, it was as if Emma had just broken Mary Margaret's favourite vase and she tried to hide it.

Another sigh from her mother.

"Emma…"

"What do you want me to say?" Emma mumbled.

"I don't care what you say, Emma. The fact that you've been lying to me, your father, Neal… Henry, for goodness' sake. Do you know how heartbroken he is that his mother and father will never get together? Henry cares for you so much that he hides it, but he's hurting, Emma,"

Goddammit, she knew Henry was hurting. That was why she did all she could to make him feel better, because his parents would never be happy together.

Opening her mouth in retort, Emma was cut off by her mother continuing.

"And it appears that even Hook himself is confused," Mary Margaret seemed to be almost begging her daughter to understand with her gleaming eyes. "Emma, you can lie to the entire world. But when you lie to yourself, then that's when you've lost everything,"

The words reverberated in the silent room. Mother and daughter staring at each other. Emma processing what had been uttered.

If she stopped lying to herself, she would end up hurting herself instead.

"Are you going to tell the whole town?" Emma muttered.

"No, of course not. It needs to be your own choice in your own time. But Emma, this isn't right,"

She knew that.

For the whole night from that point onwards, she stared into the darkened space of her room. Pondering on what the hell she was supposed to do next.

* * *

"EMMA!"

Jolting awake, Emma sat bolt upright. It took a while to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"EMMA!"

She wondered what her dad had to yell at about now. No doubt Mary Margaret had spilled the whole thing to him.

As she stepped down the stairs, however, it was to find David holding a very disgruntled Hook by the ear.

"Why the hell was he doing sleeping outside the door?"

Mary Margaret's burning stare did not help.

"Um…"

She had no idea what she was supposed to say.

"I needed to talk to your daughter, mate. Now if you'll kindly release your fingers from my ear—"

"David, we're just… struggling at the moment," Emma found a use of her tongue, finally.

Indeed, Hook and her needed to talk.

As if Mary Margaret knew what was going on in her daughter's mind, she ushered her grumpy husband into the kitchen.

Only when the door snapped shut did Emma dare to hold the gaze of Hook.

"Did you really sleep outside the door?" she asked, amused despite herself.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't talk to me any other way, so…"

A giggle escaped her as she shook her head. He was grinning too, though his eyes told a different story.

"What was all that about last night, Swan? You know you can't just leave a man hanging like that,"

Scoffing, she cocked her head.

"It was just a kiss, Hook,"

"Back to Hook, are we?"

"Does it really make a difference?"

If he hated her, then this whole thing would happen a lot easier. The glaze in his eyes was far from the desired effect.

"Were you scared, Swan?" he murmured.

She would never understand how he could do that. Something about an 'open book', as she recalled from their trip on the beanstalk.

"Yeah. I was scared. I still am,"

He nodded, eyes averted from hers.

"I'm going to take a gander here, Swan. You don't want this to happen again?" his voice was rough. Almost angry. She didn't blame him.

"Hook, I've been unfair. To everyone. Especially you. Which is why we have to end this whole thing," She paused. "Now,"

"So you're going to avoid me?" he asked, holding her stare again.

"No, I'm not,"

Well, she was. But for his sake as much as hers.

"I just don't want any of us to get… hurt,"

Surprise was too weak a word to what she felt when he laughed in what appeared to be relief.

"Hurt? Swan, I would take a beating from you and it still wouldn't hurt," he insisted.

No. She was always blamed for someone else's pain.

"Hook… I just need some time," She furiously blinked back the tears that had dared to form.

His jaw was clenched.

"So we're just going back to how we were before? Hating each other's guts?"

"Hook, the reason why I did this fake date was because I didn't want to get into another relationship," she hissed, trying to make him leave. Everything would clear her head then. "Not so that I could end up being the laughing stock of you,"

"You think I'd laugh at you?"

"You probably already have,"

"Oh Swan," He stepped forward, just outside her comfort zone. "I would gladly allow Regina to throw a fireball at me then laugh at you,"

No. He was lying. They were always lying.

"Please," she whispered. "I need more time,"

"How long is time, Swan?" he murmured.

Though they both knew the answer to that.

After Hook left, Emma felt so empty. Her parents were quick to enter the room, cradling her.

"I'm going to kill him," David hissed.

"David, no," Mary Margaret admonished. Her mother's face told Emma that it was 'the right thing to do'.

At this point, Emma didn't know what the right thing was.

* * *

As news appeared to spread like wildfire around the town, Ruby was quick to contact her.

 _emma we can do this girls night another time. i know things are a bit hard for u atm. if u want, i can come and sit at home with u and keep u company_

 _Thank you so much Ruby_ Emma found herself replying on her phone. _That would be great_

So her friend came over with a lot of pop-corn and a few DVDs. As they sat there watching Tangled (seriously, Ruby?) Emma was momentarily able to forget about the whole thing going on in her messy love life.

"So what happened so suddenly to you and Hook?" Ruby asked.

Great. Just great.

"It's just, you two seemed so happy,"

"I can't trust him," Emma sighed.

Just like she couldn't fully trust anyone. Not since she'd been with Neal.

"Why not?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know. I just can't,"

"That doesn't really make sense, Emma,"

Emma couldn't help but snort at that.

"It's complicated,"

"So are Mulan and I. But we always find a way through our problems,"

Before Emma could so much as register Ruby's comment, there was a thumping at her door.

"I'll get it," Ruby swung of the couch and opened the door. Immediately, Henry pattered in and hurtled straight into Emma. Chuckling, she embraced her son back and kissed him on the head as she looked up at Neal.

"Mom, I'm sorry about you and Hook,"

"Don't be, kid," Emma smiled at his gleaming eyes.

"So you two really broke up?" Neal prompted.

"Yes," Emma muttered, snapping her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Well, that was not expected. "If you want, we can have some drinks later and talk about it," That was expected. Though maybe he was just being friendly rather than taking his chances.

"Maybe," she sighed. "I'm not so sure right now,"

They all grinned when Henry scoffed for Flynn and Rapunzel to kiss already in the boat scene. Even throughout all this uncertainty, Emma knew she still had her parents and she still had her son.

* * *

Emma ploughed through the upcoming weeks, having to endure sympathetic glances and many muttering from the townsfolk. That was hardly the worst part. After a week or so since their 'break up', rumours that Captain Hook was dating another woman flew like hummingbirds around the streets of Storybrooke. Emma discovered that it in fact was true when she saw Hook sitting at Granny's, laughing with the very same waiter that Emma had poured water all over.

After that, it became a frequent thing to come across the new couple with each other.

Emma knew she had no right to be jealous, to interfere. But that didn't make her like it.

She came to discover that she regretted telling Hook that the two of them could never happen. She had done what her mother had warned her about (though Mary Margaret's idea of what Emma had been lying about was completely different to Emma's). She had lied to herself. To Hook. All because she had been too scared to trust.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

Emma responded passionately to him, tugging at his lip in the process. He trailed kisses down her neck, his scruff tickling her skin. When she could no longer bare the absence of his lips, she laced her fingers in his hair and pulled him back for another kiss. Eventually pulling away from the kiss was like waking up after barely any sleep. She smiled at the way his lips chased hers slightly.

"What about you and Lola?" she asked, suddenly registering that she really shouldn't be doing this.

"There is none; we're a fake date. We made a deal,"

"To make me jealous?" she guessed.

"More or less," He gave her a dorky grin.

"What part of 'not happening' do you not understand?" she scoffed sarcastically, smirking.

"The whole thing, especially if it associates you,"

Rolling her eyes, Emma pulled him for another kiss. The moan that left him was a trigger to kiss him more fiercely.

At long last, she had stopped lying to herself. Stopped running away. This was what she wanted. Getting hurt was a risk she was willing to take, because Killian was worth it.

"Killian?" she whispered against his lips. She felt warm inside at the way his lips upturned at the use of his name.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, Swan," he murmured, tucking a strand of her hair that had come lose behind her ear.

"Killian?"

He grinned. "Aye, love?"

"My place or yours?"

"Mine is closer," he replied instantly.

"Good. Then we're going to my place,"

She chuckled at his groan.

"Don't do this to me, Swan!"

Her reply was to take him by the hand and lead him away from Granny's.

 _Originally, I planned for Killian to interrupt girl's night. But then this chapter moulded differently. I have a couple more chapters in mind, but I'm going on a two week holiday after all the stress of life so a fair warning to you that I'm probably going to be dormant for a while._


End file.
